La bajista del bar
by Kitsune Helena
Summary: Tu suerte puede cambiar, piensa dos veces antes de hablar. Two-shot
1. La bajista del bar

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, bla bla bla :) solo por diversión.

La Bajista del Bar

-¿Por qué me dejé convencer?- suspiró con enfado sentado frente a la barra del bar, agitando su vaso con lentitud provocando el choque de los hielos en su bebida.

Como música de fondo sonaba alguna canción de un par de décadas atrás que los más viejos ya conocían de memoria y tarareaban en su mente, los más jóvenes seguramente no, pero la encontraban "genial" ¿esa palabra todavía se usaba para describir cuando algo estaba bien, cierto? Él formaba parte de la primera fracción de la población del concurrido lugar, una razón más para no sentirse cómodo ahí, viernes por la noche y él moría por estar en casa, echado en el sofá con un trago sobre la mesita de al lado, leyendo tranquilamente su Icha Icha Paradise, eso era por mucho su idea de diversión en un fin de semana, -el paraíso- pensaba.

Para su mala fortuna sus insistentes compañeros de trabajo encontraban la manera de convencerlo de salir a lugares de mala muerte con el argumento de conocer algunas damas, vivir la vida de soltero al máximo, disfrutar al límite, entre otras justificaciones por el estilo. Incluso la forma en que proferían tal discurso era demasiado anticuada para su gusto, su grupo de amigos no era lo que se podía llamar viejo pero tampoco podían considerar que la llama de la" juventud" ardía en ellos, como constantemente aseguraba un miembro de su colectivo, quien por cierto tenia de todo menos apariencia juvenil.

Claramente la panda de amigos se las ingenió para acordar una hora de encuentro en el bar muy diferente a la que lo citaron a él, anticipándose por supuesto al hecho de que llegaría con por lo menos dos horas de retraso o quizá ni siquiera se presentaría. Y ahí estaba él, llevaba veinte minutos pegado a esa barra como un idiota y comenzaba a aburrirse. Estaba a punto de pedir la cuenta para marcharse de ese muladar cuando inadvertidamente una mujer de melena corta y extravagante cabello rosado se acercó justo a su lado, se paró de puntillas y en actitud infantil le sonrió ampliamente al bartender, quien sin una sola palabra comprendió la petición de la chica, sirvió al instante un cristalino tarro de espumeante cerveza clara y lo deslizó hasta ella.

No quiso escanearla descaradamente (pero lo hizo), notó que se trataba de una chica muy linda, algunos años menor que él, ojos hermosos color esmeralda, vestimenta casual y maquillaje natural. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida para disimular lo obvio, y como la caída de un balde de agua helada sobre sus hombros, ella se giró para quedar frente a él.

-No te da pena parecer un pervertido mirándome de esa forma tan descarada- Indicó con su dedo, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo…- Se atragantó y un choque eléctrico recorrió de cabo a rabo su espina dorsal.

-Mi novio podría estar por aquí cerca y sabes… no imagino de lo que sería capaz si te atrapa zorreando desvergonzadamente- Se acomodó en el asiento contiguo, tan seriamente que provocaba pavor.

-Yo… este, lo lamento, no quise- pasó saliva como pudo e intentó recomponerse no muy exitosamente, pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza, nunca había comenzado a sudar tan rápido.

-Relájate… solo estaba bromeando, soy Sakura.- Trató de contener la risa y tocó suavemente el hombro de Kakashi.

-Kakashi…- aclaró su garganta, aún con la piel erizada. ¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer?

-No te había visto antes en este lugar, ¿no eres cliente frecuente, cierto?- Lo examinó juguetonamente.

-No, no lo soy, solo estoy aquí porque algunos amigos del trabajo me convencieron de venir a escuchar una banda local, pero si te soy sincero he escuchado que realmente no son tan buenos, ya sabes la música de hoy, casi toda es basura.- se arrepintió de su arranque de sinceridad al decir eso último y sonrió con nerviosismo, pero al notar cierto grado de aprobación en el semblante de la chica la tranquilidad volvió.

-Sé a lo qué te refieres – continuó ella.

Continuaron su conversación por un rato más, hablando sobre el ambiente del lugar, el tipo de personas que acostumbraban frecuentarlo, lo molestos que a veces eran los amigos, etcétera; él por su parte observaba fascinado su belleza y jovialidad, agradecía para sus adentros que sus nefastos compañeros no se hubieran manifestado todavía, siguiendo al hilo la charla de su acompañante temporal ambos terminaron sus respectivos tragos. Sin duda su suerte de esa noche tuvo un giro inesperado al ser abordado por esa mujer de excéntrico cabello que no calzaba nada mal con su personalidad, tan diferente y tan fresca, estar ahí en ese momento lo hacía sentir especialmente bien, deseaba continuar así. Quien iba a pensar que hacía solo un instante casi lo mataba del susto por aquello del novio celoso y ahora platicaban tan amenamente.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Kakashi… parece ser nuestro turno.- se levantó de su banco.

-El gusto ha sido mío, Sakura… ¿Nuestro turno?- preguntó entre desilusionado y confundido.

-Si… es hora de que toquemos.- guiñó.

-¿TOQUEMOS?- preguntó con nerviosismo, no quería parecer un tonto.

Se acercó peligrosamente -Soy… la bajista de la banda.- Murmuró en la oreja de Kakashi.

-…-

-Hey… espero verte por aquí más tarde.- Dijo antes de girarse. Y así se retiró abriéndose paso entre una multitud de gente, ante la atónita mirada de un congelado Kakashi.


	2. La bajista del bar II

Porque nadie lo pidió… aquí está :D

* * *

 **La bajista del bar II**

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó curioso mientras la veía alejarse con elegancia, cual arrogante felino. Cada paso que ella daba en dirección contraria a su colchón hacía que el corazón se sacudiera fuertemente en el interior de su pecho. Kakashi observaba detenidamente el fino contorno de aquella increíble mujer con la que había pasado la mejor noche de su aburrida y monótona vida; su blanca espalda, sus redondas nalgas, ese par de largas piernas que lo habían enloquecido durante horas y como olvidar sus exquisitas caderas. Toda ella era la visión más sublime del universo, expuesta ante el escrutinio de su mirada, desnuda solo para él; un tipo cualquiera que ahora tenía la mejor maldita suerte de todo el maldito y jodido mundo; permanecía recostado sobre las almohadas en silenciosa gratitud hacia toda la corte celestial por no haberse largado de ese lugar.

-¿A dónde crees tú que voy?- sonrió juguetonamente con la mirada, cautivadora, brillante como esmeralda. Tomó asiento en una modesta silla que combinaba con un gastado y viejo escritorio de madera en el que reposaba recargado su instrumento. Extendió su femenino y delgado brazo para atraerlo hacia ella, con firmeza colocó el bajo entre sus piernas ligeramente separadas, pasó el talí por encima de su cabeza con destreza. Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Kakashi, si es que había algo que decir.

Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sutilmente a través del mástil en toda su longitud, presionando cuerdas por aquí y por allá en cada traste, haciendo sonar una suave, ahogada y lenta tonada.

Verla ahí de esa manera, provocaba abalanzarse sobre ella, arrastrarla nuevamente y enredarla entre sus sábanas, sin embargo… se abstuvo. -¿Un concierto privado para mí?-preguntó roncamente. No existían razones para precipitarse (reconsiderándolo mejor) verla ahí sin ropas sobre su silla, no estaba nada mal.

Horas antes Sakura debatía para sí misma ¿sería una decisión inteligente salir del bar en compañía del extraño sujeto de platinados cabellos? Al principio daba la impresión de querer marcharse. En el transcurso de los minutos sentada a su lado se sintió atraída por el discreto y misterioso matiz que dejaba asomar de vez en cuando. Ganó su simpatía durante la breve pero sustanciosa conversación con su timbre de voz gentil y ojos lánguidos.

Él había permanecido ahí como un pez fuera del agua resistiendo la falta de oxígeno, casi podía ver tatuado en su frente un letrero en el que leía "no perteneces aquí". Únicamente se quedó para verla.

Sus dedos hicieron una pausa. -Tal vez.- murmuró. Escabullirse con extraños no era común en ella, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacudirse esa curiosidad y en efecto lo hizo con creces.

Kakashi buscó una posición más cómoda para continuar admirando la ninfíca belleza de Sakura, las puntas de su pelo apenas si rozaban sus pálidos hombros. El espectáculo de sus senos expuestos alborotaba el millón de mariposas que habitaban sus entrañas desde que la conoció. Disimuladamente buscaba un ángulo más adecuado para verlos mejor, en ese instante deseo tener algo más que decir, y no solo quedarse ahí mirándola como un idiota. -¿Por qué decidiste ser bajista?- preguntó en aparente seriedad, curioso de la respuesta que debía ser interesante.

La modesta y dulce risa de Sakura llegó hasta sus oídos, Kakashi se preocupó de efectivamente parecer un tonto, a lo que ella respondió con tranquilidad -El sonido del bajo para mí, tiene una cualidad que lo hace muy especial; hace que una melodía aparentemente buena y completa se transforme en… perfecta. Es decir escúchalo, -jaló de las gruesas cuerdas- tiene esa facultad natural de seducirte los sentidos, de hipnotizar tus oídos, de atraparte en su rítmica y yo sencillamente caí… es como estar enamorado ¿no te parece?- concluyó, no quiso darle un discurso teórico.

Al escucharla e involucrarse en la compresión de su sencilla pero concreta explicación, se incorporó con la intensión de levantarse, para asombro de Sakura. Igualmente desnudo, se aproximó despacio. Al hallarse frente a ella gentilmente acarició su mejilla, la punta de sus dedos levantaron su rostro para encontrar ambas miradas. Se inclinó lo suficiente para reducir la distancia entre ellos y besó sus rosados labios.

–Justo como… tú -. Por la expresión en su cara parecía estar resolviendo un cálculo complicado en su cabeza -¿te molestaría si…?-

Ella entendió el mensaje. -Nop- dijo en tono tan infantil que le pareció adorable.

Retiró con cortesía el talí que rodeaba la figura de Sakura rozando levemente su piel. Con cuidado alejó de ella el instrumento colocándolo en el puesto que había ocupado antes. Al final Kakashi no fue capaz de contener el impulso de poseerla otra vez. Apretó su mano y la encamino junto a él.

Sakura sonrió sin oponer resistencia, sería una tarde estupenda para los dos.

Taran! :D


End file.
